Sobre Coelhos da Páscoa e Celulares
by iara.b
Summary: Hugo, curioso acerca do mundo trouxa, decide perguntar ao pai sobre certos termos que lhe deixam um tanto confuso. Mas até mesmo um adulto experiente como Rony pode ter problemas com o significado do coelho da páscoa. Short-fic.


**SOBRE COELHOS DA PÁSCOA E CELULARES**

A mãozinha de Hugo Weasley fechou-se apressadamente sobre o livro trouxa que estava na cama de sua irmã, Rose. Ansioso, correu pela casa em busca da mãe. Passados alguns minutos, o menino notou que Hermione havia saído – sabe-se lá por quê; talvez tivesse ido ao supermercado, ou a uma biblioteca. Mas, em uma mente de seis anos, prega-se a filosofia: "Quem não tem cão, caça com gato":

- PAPAI! – Hugo gritou.

- ESTOU AQUI, HUGO! – Ronald berrou, em resposta.

Afobado, o menino correu até a sala desajeitadamente, com o livro firme nas mãos. Rony encontrava-se sentado na poltrona, folheando O Profeta Diário matinal, que noticiava a vitória da seleção de quadribol da Irlanda sobre a da Áustria. O menino postou-se em sua frente, com os olhos brilhando de indisfarçável animação.

- Fala, Hugão – Rony sorriu, jogando o jornal para cima da mesinha de centro.

Hugo disse um "Oi, papai", que foi abafado pelo baque surdo do livro que caíra das mãozinhas curiosas do menino. Rony sentou-se no tapete, recostando-se na poltrona, enquanto seu filho se ajoelhava, abrindo o livro.

Após repetidas exclamações de impaciência e vários lanchinhos de Rony, Hugo achou a página que tanto queria. Em seguida, apontou o dedinho rechonchudo para uma figura – mais especificamente, um animal de pelo branco e orelhas longas que segurava uma cesta.

- Papai – ele disse, fitando Rony – O que é isso?

Rony, que agora observava atentamente a página que o filho mostrava, deu mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche com geleia de morango e respondeu, com simplicidade:

- Um coelho, filhão – Rony cerrou os olhos para ver melhor – Um coelho da Páscoa, é o que diz aqui.

Hugo fez uma careta.

- Eu sei que é um coelho, papai. Lilían mostrou um para mim quando fomos ao zoológico com o tio Harry – tornou a analisar o animal, cuidadosamente – Eu quero saber por que o coelho está segurando uma cesta com ovos coloridos.

Rony, com um gesto rápido, pegou o pesado livro e pousou-o em seu colo. Por alguns segundos – para a aflição de Hugo – Rony simplesmente ficou com a boca aberta e o olhar distante, pensativo. Porém, com um cutucão do filho, voltou à realidade com uma conclusão nada complicada:

- O coelho comerá os ovos. Simples, meu filho.

Maravilhado com a resposta, Hugo levantou-se de supetão e bateu palmas.

- Que legal, papai! Coelhos comem ovos, então?

- Pensando bem... – Rony olhou para os lados – Não. Coelhos não comem ovos. Pelo menos os coelhos da casa da sua vovó Molly não fazem isso. Eles preferem perseguir os gnomos, se é que me entende.

O menino riu, compreendendo. Passaram-se alguns segundos silenciosos quando Hugo ergueu as mãos para o alto.

- Já sei, papai! Os ovos são os filhinhos do coelho!

Rony deu um sorriso gigante, enquanto o menino fazia uma alegre dança comemorativa. Porém, logo o sorriso se desfez.

- Hugo, coelhos não botam ovos.

A frase atravessou o cérebro de Hugo como uma faca. Ele parou de dançar e ficou por um momento parado, fitando o chão.

- Coelhos não botam... Ovos?

Rony fez o menino sentar-se novamente e recuperar os sentidos.

- Eu sei que é difícil saber das coisas desse jeito, filhão – ele disse, acariciando o cocuruto da criança – Lembro-me quando descobri que Babbity, a coelhinha, não existia – os olhos de Rony encheram-se de lágrimas – Foi o dia mais triste da minha vida.

Hugo olhou para o pai, que logo se recuperou do choque da pobre Babbity e seu toco. O menino colocou o livro novamente no chão e pôs-se a pensar.

- Papai, se coelhos não botam ovos... Então esse coelho é uma farsa!

Rony chocou-se com a ideia do filho. Crianças tem imaginação, certamente – mas tudo tem limite.

- Como assim, Hugo?

O menino levantou-se e coçou o queixo, como fazia seu avô em frente à uma dificuldade.

- Ora, papai, as únicas criaturas que botam ovos são pássaros, então... Esse coelho é uma galinha disfarçada!

Rony deixou seu queixo cair. Como uma criança de seis anos podia pensar em uma teoria dessa? Em qual mundo existia tamanho absurdo?

- QUE ORGULHO DE VOCÊ, HUGO! – Rony gritou, saltando do lugar – Só podia ser filho da Hermione! - o pai do pequeno Hugo sempre havia considerado Hermione a pessoa mais genial que havia conhecido, e o filho parecia ter herdado a inteligência da mãe com a estupenda conclusão.

Os dois pularam alegremente no mesmo lugar.

- Uma mente como essa precisa ser alimentada! – Rony exclamou, levando o filho para a cozinha.

**...**

- Papai, papai! – Hugo disse, meia hora depois, com um pedaço de bolo na mão – Eu tenho outra dúvida sobre aquele livro...

Rony encarou-o, como se fosse bobo um garoto tão esperto ter de fazer perguntas.

- Sim? – disse, por fim.

- O que são celulares?

Rony jogou o pedaço de pão com geléia para um canto. Iria ser fácil; afinal, descobriram que os coelhos são galinhas disfarçadas_. Um celular, ou seja lá o que Hugo disse, vai ser moleza de desvendar, _pensou Rony, enquanto esparramava-se no tapete da sala com Hugo e um livro de biologia.

* * *

**N/A: **oi, gente! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic curtinha sobre o Rony e o Hugo.

A ideia da fic me veio à cabeça há muito tempo - na realidade, seriam diversos capítulos sobre pai e filho descobrindo diversos apetrechos e histórias trouxas. Mas o tempo é curto e a vontade de postar é grande demais!

Reviews? Clique ali em baixo!

Beijos,

'iara.b


End file.
